El Hielo Arde
by YuzuAihara1993
Summary: En un principio solo había vacío, pero en él se mezclarán todos los elementos que darán lugar a la creación de todas las formas de vida, a nuevos comienzos, a nuevos ciclos vitales. La reina Elsa de Arendelle intentará encontrar su papel en ese vacío después del final del invierno, y en ese viaje se encontrará, quizás, a ella misma y, con suerte, algo más.


Aquí llega una nueva historia en la que llevo pensando mucho tiempo. No dejaba de rondar mi mente así que tenía que escribirla. Ya que mi otra historia "grandes esperanzas" está a punto de terminar, y no quería quedarme vacía de historias, y terminar una sin tener el apoyo de la siguiente, así que conectaré el casi final de una con el principio de esta otra. Espero que os guste.

El hielo arde

Soñaba con el vacío, viajaba por el maravillándome de que maneras podría llenarlo. Era uno de esos pocos sueños sueños que he tenido en los que he sido totalmente consciente de estar soñando. Estaba viajando por el cosmos, así que no había otra opción. Entonces a lo lejos empecé a vislumbrar unas luces que producían imagenes onduladas, quería volar hasta ellas. Pero se desvanecían. Sonidos de otro mundo me llamaban.

Al que madruga los dioses le ayudan. O eso me gustaría creer. Unas voces agudas y chillonas me despertaron, arrancándome de mis fantasías cósmicas. Sentí como un cuerpo de unos diez quilos se avalanzó sobre mí, haciendo que me levantara de un bote.

―Ulrik... Es de madrugada... ―murmuré, sintiendo mis labios secos.

―¡Pero mira! ¡El cielo está despierto! ―dijo Klaus, uniéndose a su hermano.

La cama de matrimonio era lo suficientemente grande para que se sentaran a un lado o a los pies pero ambos decidieron saltarme encima para levantarme de la cama.

―¡Queremos que nos cuentes otra vez la historia de la creación del mundo de la Edda Mayor! ―exclamó Ulrik entusiasmado.

―¡Sí, sí! ¡Y también sobre los gigantes de hielo! Y la batalla de los primeros humanos contra Ymir y...

Sonreí al ver la clara emoción que podrían llegar a sentir incluso a esas horas así que cedí. Aunque me pesaban los párpados cedí, y me levanté encantada de pasar tiempo con ellos.

―¡Está bien, está bien! ―reí al oír sus gritos de alegría al salir corriendo de la habitación― pero ¡shhh!

Demasiado tarde.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―dijo una voz adormilada desde el otro lado de la cama.

―Nada. Se ve que los chicos estan disfrutando demasiado sus lecciones de historia antigua ―dije algo orgullosa―. Puedes volver a dormirte.

―Por supuesto, yo ya me memoricé todas las Eddas por tu culpa ―y dicho esto acarició mi cara y mi pelo para darse la vuelta y dormirse otra vez.

No había sido una manera tan mala de despertarse al fin y al cabo.

Me vestí con mi vestido verde sencillo de los días libres y me puse los zapatos de tacón más cómodos que encontré. Que voy a decir, incluso en los días perezosos me apetece sentirme hermosa, aunque sea para una lección de mitología improvisada.

Bajé por la escalinata hasta llegar al gran salón que ahora estaba iluminado por las luces de la aurora boreal la cual Ulrik y Klaus adoraban. Solo estaban ellos dos correteando por allí, y me recordó a mi propia infancia en esa misma sala. Una sensación de nostálgia me invadía cada vez que compartía momentos así con ellos, pero me hacían sentir como una niña otra vez, me hacían recordar las mejores partes de mi niñez antes de que toda la historia de mi familia empezara a hundirse en la penumbra.

Ellos dos estaban tan concentrados en su juego intentando cazarse el uno al otro que no detectaron mi presencia al principio, y aproveché el momento. Cerré una de las ventanas de madera con un golpe seco.

―¡Érase una vez el gran vacío! ―empecé a narrar alzando y modulando mi voz de repente para que retumbara en las paredes y el alto techo de la sala y los sorprendiera.

Surtió efecto. Oí como ahogaban un grito y paraban de correr.

―Antes de que el tiempo existiera, antes de que el universo tomara forma solo existía el vacío absoluto, ¡el ginnungagap! ―explicaba dramatizando con mis brazos extendidos.

Vi como sonreían y se caminaron hasta mi. Se sentaron en el suelo a un metro de mis pies. Podía ver el reflejo de los colores de las luces del norte en sus rostros.

―Una oscuridad inescrutable sin límites en la cual aún no habitaba ninguna deidad, criatura, planta o humano. El vacío era la oportunidad del nacimiento de todas esas formas de vida. El vacío era la oportunidad en si misma.

Los ojos del pequeño Klaus brillaban por si solos y se abrían intentando comprender tal inmensidad. En cambio, los de Ulrik se entornaban ligeramente concentrandose al máximo.

―En aquella inmensidad, al principio, no había luz, ni agua, ni viento, ni tierra, solo vacío. Pero en algun momento se empezó a formar una región fría y húmeda sumida en la penumbra, una región congelada de una temperatura mucho más fría que el más frío de los inviernos imaginables. En el lado opuesto de aquel vacío, también, empezó a crearse una región calurosa, seca en la que acabó existiendo por primera vez la luz.

― ¿Y así se creó el día y la noche? ―preguntó el pequeño.

Antes de que pudiera responder su hermano mayor respondió por mi.

―Aún no existían los ciclos de día y noche tal como los conocemos ahora. El sol y la luna vinieron mucho después.

―Bueno ―dije impresionada― veo que has estado prestando atención en tus lecciones.

Sonrió, con su sonrisa típica de medio lado con aquel gesto de aparente culpabilidad tan adorable. Estaba claro a quien había salido. Despeiné un poco su dorado flequillo y seguí con la historia.

―Ahora que lo pienso... La diosa Sól tenía dos caballos que tiraban de su carro, se llamaban Arvak y Alsvid, "madrugador" y "muy veloz", respectivamente. Creo que esos tendrían que haber sido vuestros nombres.

―¡Suena genial! ¡Cuando tenga mi propio caballo le llamaré Alsvid! ―anunció el pequeño―. ¿Cómo sigue la historia?

―Entonces de la región gelida y norteña a la que llamamos Nilfheim empezaron a surgir unos doce ríos que transportaban aguas heladas hacia el sur. A medio camino antes de encontrarse con la región del sur, los ríos de ambas regiones convergieron y los ríos de lava de la región sureña de Muspelheim empezaron a derretir el hielo y a darle forma. Y de ahí surgió el primer ser con vida, el gigante del hielo Ymir.

―UUUAAAARRRGHH ―Klaus alzó sus brazos, se levantó y empezó a rugir simulando ser un pequeño gigante.

Reí al ver como su hermano mayor se le unía y decidí que habían tenido suficiente por hoy de historias. Me uní a ellos rugiendo yo también, entonces ellos empezaron a huir de mi riendo a carcajadas y mirándome por encima del hombro. Había llegado el momento de patinar. Patinar sobre hielo, o rodar sobre hielo.

―¡No escaparéis!

Di un pisotón en el suelo que hizo que este se empezara a helar, empezando por la punta de mi zapato y expandíendose en un gran circulo que engulló toda el suelo de la sala.

Klaus se resbaló pero se levantó rápidamente. Ulrik corría pero entonces paró para esperar y tomar la mano de su hermano. Corrieron juntos escapando del gran monstruo de hielo que los perseguía.

―¡Ymir nos persigue! ¡Ayuda!

Entonces decidí crear una pared de nieve bastante suave para que chocaran contra ella sin que sus narices salieran perjudicadas.

―AHHH! ¡Os capturé! Muajajaja! Os voy a comer enteritos, ¡seréis mi desayuno!

Gritaba yo, justo antes de oír como el portón de la sala se abría para revelar a mi hermana. Que observó la escena curiosa.

―Eh, ¿Buenos días? ―dijo, mirando al suelo y encontrando dos grandes bolas de nieve que parecían tener forma humana. Dos cabezas se asomaron rompiendo la gruesa capa de nieve.

―¡Buenos días! ―dije alargando las vocales, aún en mi pose de monstruo gélido.

―¡Buenos días, mamá! ―dijo Ulrik, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada culpable.

―¡Mami! ―Klaus se liberó de la bola de nieve, con la ropa blanca aún y abrazó a Anna, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

―¡Ay, que frío! Pero que guapo estás así nevadito ―le sonrió de la manera más dulce en la que solo ella podía sonreír ―. Y que bien os lo estáis pasando aquí todos. Ya me podríais haber despertado antes.

―Mami, Tía Elsa nos ha hablado sobre la creación del gigante Ymir, y sobre unos caballos muy guays que llevaban el carro de la diosa Sól ―explicaba entusiasmado―. Quiero un caballo, mami. ¡Por fa, por fa, por fa-¡

―Vaya, que exigente estás de buena mañana, pequeña bola de nieve ―le decía a su hijo en sus brazos, empezando a hacerle cosquillas.

Lo dejó en el suelo y nos avisó que el desayuno estaría listo pronto. Y empezó a marcharse de la sala diciendo el hambre que tenía a lo que Klaus la siguió, copiando a su madre y tocándose la tripa. Vimos como dos cabezillas pelirrojas se marchaban de la sala.

Le pasé el brazo por encima del hombro a mi sobrino y ambos empezamos a caminar detrás de ellos.

―¿Tía Elsa?

―¿Sí?

―La historia de hoy me recuerda a otra que me contaste cuando era pequeño, antes de que Klaus naciera. Estaba intentando recordarla bien pero no puedo; ¿en que otros momentos de la historia hubo alguna batalla o algo parecido entre fuego y hielo?

Me quedé anonadada. Este chico tenía buena memoria.

―Es una historia muy larga, de hecho la estoy redactando en mi propia Edda. ¿La quieres escuchar?

El corazón se me hinchó en el pecho solo al recordar todos los eventos que estaba narrando en mis propios escritos, con la intención de que pasaran a la historia.

―¡Sí, por supuesto! ―me contestó, tan emociondo que se paró en seco para mirarme.

Le sonreí y le di un apretón en los hombros para que siguiera caminando.

―Fantástico. Pero creo que tendrá que esperar hasta después del desayuno. Aunque ya te aviso, Ulrik, si quieres conocer la historia y entenderla bien deberás conocerla desde el principio. ¿Crees que estás preparado?

―¡Y tanto! Espero que tenga mucha acción. Me gustaría ayudarte a escribirla, algún día.

―Bueno, tiene acción en algunas partes, claro que sí. Pero también tiene partes más tranquilas, partes quizás un poco tristes y confusas. Conflictos personales y conflictos que van más allá de uno mismo. Es una historia que también trata sobre la soledad. Creo que eres lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo pero quizá estas historias de adultos te aburran un poco ¿no?

―De verdad, Tía. Quiero oírla. ¿quiénes son los protagonistas?

―Una de las protagonistas es la reina del Hielo ―dije sonriendole mientras subía una ceja.

Me miró atónito.

―M-hm. Soy yo. Tus padres también salen, por supuesto―su expresión de expectación solo me hizo querer terminar pronto ese desayuno―. Bueno, vamos a ver que nos dan para desayunar.

―Espero que haya pasteles ―dijo.

―Pastel de manzana... ―murmuré, sabiendo que iba a tener que darle mucho azúcar a mi cerebro para poder contar toda la historia.

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

―¿Y bien...? ―me dijo Ulrik persiguiéndome nada más salir del gran comedor.

Aún estaba saboreando el maravilloso pastel de manzana que mis cocineros habían aprendido copiando la receta que muy amablemente nos había entregado la señora Olsen.

―¿Y bien? ―bromeé, haciendo que no sabía lo que estaba esperando.

―¡Cuéntame la historia! ¿Hay alguna batalla épica como la de los humanos contra Ymir, o la gran batalla de Ragnarok?

―No te quiero estropear nada, solo te diré que creo que te gustará. Estoy pensando en cómo empezar a explicártela.

―¿Por el principio? ―dijo, inocente.

―Sí, claro. ¿Pero cúal es el principio? ―reflexioné en voz alta―. Quizás es el final de otra historia.

Ulrik me miró algo confundido y parecía que estaba empezando a desencantarse, así que sin más rodeos empecé a contarla, usando mi voz como si dejara de ser mía y fuera la voz de un bardo entregado a su canción haciendo que cada una de las palabras cobraba vida propia, como si así dejaran de ser palabras para pasar a ser imagenes o objetos tangibles. Recuerdos inscritos en bloques de piedra que estaban erigidos en mi memoria.

"Érase una vez un pequeño reino sin rey. Una región donde, después de un intenso invierno en medio del verano provocado por los poderes mágicos de la reina en el mismo día de su coronación, ahora por fin volvían a reinar la paz y la harmonía. Pero la esa calma parecía anticipársele un final."

―No te preocupes, solo serán unos días.

―Eso mismo dijeron papá y mamá... ―dije, volviendo a la negatividad que, muy a mi pesar, aún a veces me caracterizaba―. Solo espero que disfrutéis mucho.

Pero a ella nunca parecía afectarle mi negatividad. Ella me soportaba más que yo a mi misma. Ella era mi luz, la única luz que me había quedado.

―Elsa, me gustaría pensar que estarás bien. Me acordaré de ti, por supuesto. Siempre lo hago ―me dijo justo antes de abrazarme; abrazos que siempre duraban lo suficiente para calmar los restos de la tormenta.

―Gracias. Yo me acordaré de ti más aún ―le dije con un hilo de voz.

Le di otro abrazo más corto a Kristoff.

―Cuídala bien ―le dije al separarme, a lo que me levantó un ceja―. Como tú ya sabes.

―Y tú disfruta de la fiesta, seguro que habrá algunas personas nuevas interesantes y nunca sabes cuando puede aparecer alguien maravilloso ―dijo Ana, mirando con admiración al que ya era su marido.

Ana me había convencido para que intentara ampliar mi círculo social. Ya veremos como va a salir el experimento. Solo espero no volver a congelar el reino otra vez. Reí para mi misma. Al menos podía recordarlo y tratarlo con algo humor, o al menos eso intentaba.

―¡Solo espero que no congeles el reino otra vez! ―gritaba Kristoff desde la borda del barco, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de Anna.

―Creo que Arandelle ya no necesita a su maestro comerciante de hielo. Ni a su príncipe consorte.

Ambos habíamos desarrollado tal nivel de confianza en el que podíamos bromear de esa manera. Los despedí, con el corazón encogido en el pecho, recordando esa misma escena pero con mis padres. Aunque a ellos había ido a despedirlos solo hasta la entrada del castillo. Pero toda la situación me resultaba igual de extraña e incómoda, sabiendo como acabó aquel viaje para ellos.

"Pero recuerda que los finales de cada historia no son iguales aunque por sus principios lo aparenten," me dijo Ana una vez, y yo lo intentaba aplicar a todo lo posible.

También tuve que aplicarlo para la noche del baile, que fue la noche del día siguiente de su partida. Tuve que repetirme a mi misma muchas veces que aquel baile no tenía que acabar como el anterior, que ahora las cosas habían cambiado para mejor, que yo ahora era una mejor versión de mi misma.

"Nunca sabes en que momento encontrarás a alguien maravilloso"

Yo ya tenía alguien maravilloso, a ella. Tenía a Olaf que era como una especie de hijo no humano, pero hijo al fin y al cabo, y a mi nuevo amigo, Kristoff, a quien había conocido gracias a ella; era el primer amigo que había tenido a parte de Anna. Ellos eran mi familia.

Y en el paseo desde mi habitación hasta el gran salón, donde aún no había empezado el baile, me dirigí con estos pensamientos. Tenía que llegar la última, porque una reina, supuestamente, se hacía esperar. Aunque yo habría pensado, con mi própia lógica, que una reina debería ser la primera en llegar para predicar con un buen ejemplo de puntualidad. Además, entrar en una sala que ya estaba repleta de gente me causaba algo más de desasosiego que estar esperando a dicha gente ya dentro de la sala. Que más dará, a veces no me entiendo ni yo.

Así que esperé en la sala, me senté en mi trono al que estaba empezando a acostumbrarme, y hablé con el servicio para amenizar la espera. Ellos sabían, especialmente Marit y Anders, la pareja que llevaba con mi familia más tiempo viviendo en el castillo y que habían sido lo más parecido a figuras paternas que habíamos tenido Anna y yo después de que las figuras paternas biológicas nos hubiesen sido arrebatadas por el hambriento océano.

―Está usted hoy tan resplandeciente como siempre, majestad.

A pesar del tono aparentemente frío y distante, Anders, me sonreía con la dulzura que siempre había deseado ver en mi padre para la cual él nunca tuvo la ocasión.

―Oh, gracias, Anders. Y tú estás tan elegante como siempre.

Seguí pensando en el océano, en como me identificaba con aquella fuerza misteriosa, me llamaba. Quería reconciliarme con él; con el océano, y con mi padre también. A veces me preguntaba con cual de los dos me sería más fácil hacerlo. El océano poseía un poder tan hermoso como destructivo, el cúal yo pensaba que nunca había pedido. Me entristecía, a veces, poderme sentir más relacionada con una parte de la naturaleza que con otros seres humanos.

¿Habría alguien ahí fuera que se podría identificar conmigo?

¿Habrá alguien ahí fuera que me entienda?

―Majestad, los preparativos estan listos, y los invitados también ―me comentó Marit― he oído que vendrán apuestos príncipes esta noche.

Apuestos príncipes... Me preguntaba si aquello era una definición buena en la mente de Marit, y con que ejemplos de persona relacionaba esas palabras. "¿Cómo quién? ¿Cómo Hans?," quería preguntarle a modo de crítica pero no lo hice, porque en el fondo sabía que ella lo decía con buena intención, con la misma buena intención con la que Anna había organizado ese baile para mí. Y aquí estoy yo, questionándome el propósito y el sentido de todo esto en vez de estar profundamente agradecida.

¿A qué o quién estaba esperando yo? Realmente yo nunca he pensado en que me fuera a casar con nadie. Nunca me he enamorado, y ni siquiera sé si estoy esperando enamorarme. Para empezar solo quería enamorarme de mí misma, después ya se vería. De momento solo quedaba esperar. Como Odín esperaba a que sus valkirias le trajeran a sus mejores guerreros al salón de Valhalla. Yo, en cambio, era un Odín que no sabía a quien estaba yo no era él y esto no era Valhalla. Era una reina sin propósito. Solo me tocaba esperar. Esperar a que se abrieran las puertas del gran salón, otra vez.

Con mi mirada fija en el portón, y las miradas de los sirvientes fijas en mi, sentí que debía pronunciar algún tipo de orden.

Me levanté de mi trono. «Anna, ojalá estuvieras aquí», pensé.

―Que se abran las puertas.


End file.
